


Cheer Up, Thunder

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional neglect, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Neutral reader - Freeform, Odin is a dick, Other, thor deserves all the love in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Tumblr request: The Reader Comforts Thor from his depression. Reader is 100% Neutral
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Cheer Up, Thunder

Sunday mornings should be easy and light. A chance to forget about the drudgery of living day-to-day. A time to reset. They shouldn’t be cold, rainy and grey. The weather held a weight to it, just as it had the previous four days. Low rolling vibrations came from the distance as Thor blinked his eyes open, consciousness roused. 

Thor had insisted he would snap out of it eventually, like he had before, but this time something was different. It wasn’t just that it lingered. This time the burden was much heavier. He wouldn’t admit to his inability to carry it alone. 

The god had faced bigger, scarier monsters. Frost Giants, Chitauri, Marauders and even the Hulk. There was no reason to think he couldn’t handle a little dent to his ego or a mere touch of sadness. What did his feelings matter in the grand scheme of things? The enemy had been vanquished. The world had been righted. Father would be proud. 

When Thor had started therapy, one of the first things he’d learned was having missed out on a lot of nurturing. He’d received it as a small child, but after only a few decades, Odin demanded his heir stopped being mollycoddled. Afterall, he was successor to the throne, a warrior; Odinson. 

You quickly came to understand that Thor didn’t know how to comfort himself. The only solace he’d ever found came either from a fight or the bottom of a bottle. His counselor told him he needed to be the parent he’d always wanted, but without the benefit of many role models, this was proving to be a great challenge. 

The coffee had been brewed and poured into mug. These placed on the tray alongside the homemade lemon-blueberry muffins and a bowl of fresh fruit. When you went back into the bedroom, Thor was sitting up, staring out the window with a concerned look. More rumblings came from above. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Just when I thought I was doing better.” 

A steaming cup was handed to him. “We talked about this, baby. Bad days are to be expected. Everyone has them. You’re allowed. In fact, you’re long overdue.” 

Reaching for the drink, with one hand, he then used the other to take yours. A small, forced smile broke the gloomy expression. The corners of his mouth fought to brighten his cheeks and failed. 

“Thanks, love. You always seem to know what I need. Even when I don’t.” 

“As long as you don’t forget it,” you lightly quipped then bent to kiss the top of his head. “Cheer up, Thunder. I have the whole day reserved just for you. Let’s see if we can turn this mood around before it gets out of hand.” 

He nodded but cautiously asked, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Honestly, not much. I thought we could start by lounging in bed for a while and go from there.” 

“That actually sounds wonderful.” Thor sighed with relief then settled his heavy frame back against the pillows. 

“Pick something to watch. Whatever you want.” 

Before you’d hardly finished the sentence, he asked, “Can we watch _Friends_?” 

“Of course,” you giggled knowing how much he especially got a kick from both Chandler and Joey. And, really, who didn’t? 

He fired up Netflix, while you nestled in beside him. The two of you spent the next few hours simply enjoying each other’s reassuring company and some mindless entertainment. 

Outside the window, you watched as a slight breeze picked up and a ray of light began to break through the clouds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters as well.


End file.
